ONE DAY, TROLL
by WeDrinkRitalin
Summary: A COLLECTION OF STORIE ABOUT SOMETHING HAPPEN TO A CERTAIN TROLL ONE DAY
1. ONE DAY, KARKAT

ONE DAY KARKAT WAS WALKING DOWN THE REOAD WHEN HE WAS ATTACKED BY MUTANT MONKEY SHARKS.

THERE WAS NOBODY AROUND SO THEY KILLED HIM AND CONSUMED HIS FLESH UNTIL THERE WS NOTHING BUT A SKELETON

BAD END


	2. ONE DAY, GAMZEE

ONE DAY, GAMZEE WAS WALKING DOWN THE ROAD WHEN HE RAN INTO GIANT FUCKTON MAN THE RAPIST. SO HE RAN AWAY AND DIDN'T GET HIS ASS DESTROYED THAT DAY.  
THE NEXT DAY, HE RAN INTO A PREVIOUS SEX OFFENDER.

happy ending.  
Happy ending.  
Happy Ending.  
HAppy ENding.  
HAPpy ENDing.  
HAPPy ENDIng.  
HAPPY ENDINg.  
HAPPY ENDING.  
HAPPY ENDING!


	3. ONE DAY, ERIDAN

ONE DAY, ERIDAN WAS WALKING DOWN THE ROAD UNDER THE SEA WHEN HE CAME ACROSS A TENTACLE MONSTER. THE MONSTER HAD SPIKY TENTACLES, WITH THORNS, AND BLADES ON IT. THE TENTACLE MONSTER STARTED FUCKING HIM FASTER THAN IT WOULD TAKE TO CHASE DOWN SCHOOLGIRLS AND RAPE THEM.  
ERIDAN ENJOYED THE TENTACLE RAPE AND HAD 42 ORGASMS. IN A ROW.  
Then they both got hit by a sea bus.  
ERIDAN LIVED THROUGH IT.

BAD END... OR BEST END?D


	4. ONE DAY, SOLLUX

ONE DAY SOLLUX WAS LIKE WALKIING OR SOME SHTI ADN HE RAN INTO THE SIDE OF A TRUCK BECAUSE HE HAD MR' TENTAXLES MAN ON HIS FACE BECAUE IT WAS STUCK TO HIS FACE SO HE RAN INTO A TRUCK AND HE WAS ALL LIKE "ow that hurt" AND THEN HE BACKED UP AND RAN INTO IT AGAIN SEVERAL TIMES UNTIL HE DIED BAECAUES HE DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE TO LIVE WITH MR. TENTALCE MAN ON HIS FACE FOR THE REAST OF HIS LIFE  
LATER KARKAT FOUND HIS CORPSE AND CRIED AND GOT ON HIS KNEES AND SCREAMED "WHY?!" INTO THE SKY. THEN A HAWK SWOOPED DOWN AND GRABBED HIM.  
HAPPY ENDING.


	5. ONE DAY, TAVROS

ONE DAY TAVROS WAS DYING BECAUSE HE WAS CAUGHT IN A GIANT BEAR TRAP AND HE WAS BLEEDING OUT AND IN TRERRIBLYE PAIN AND NOBDOY CAME TO HELP HIM SESPECAIYLL NOT GAMZEE, EXCEPT VRISKA WAS THERE AND SHE LAUGHRED AT HIM BECAUSE HE WAS DYING AND HE COULD NOT GET OUT OF THE TRAP BECAUSE HE WAS TOO MUCH OF A SHIT, AND JUST BEFORE HE WAS ABOUT TO DIE PEACEFULLY SHE SLASHED OPEN HIS JUGULAR VEIN AND HE DIED IN HORRIBLE SEARING PAIN  
IT WAS FUNNY  
HAPPY END


	6. ONE DAY, VRISKA

ONE DAY VRISKA FOUND TAVROS DYING IN A GIANT BEAR TRAP AND HE WAS IN TERRIBLE PAIN AND BLEEDING OUT, SO SHE LAUGHTED AT HIM AND JUST AS HE WAS ABOUT TO DIE PEACEFULLY SHE SLASHED OPEN HIS JUGULAR VEIN SO HE WOULD DIE IN HORRIBLE SEARING PAIN. THEN SHE WENT BACK AND TOLD EVERYONE SHE KENW, AND EVERYONE LAUGHED, EVEN ARADIA, AND ESPECIALLY GAMZEE.  
IT WAS HILARIOUS.  
THEN SHE GOT EATEN BY A GIANT LANDWORM, BUT SHE DIED QUICKLY AND IN A LOT LESS PAIN THAN TAVROS.  
HAPPIEST EDND


	7. ONE DAY, FEFERI

ONE DAY FEFERI WAS WALKIKNG IN THE OCEAN AND THEN SHE GOT ATE BY A SHARK AND THEN SOMETHING ESLE HAPPNEED AAAAAAAAAAAAA

GOOD ENDIGN


	8. ONE DAY, CRONUS

ONE DAY CRONUS WENT UP TO KANKRI AND HE WAS ALL LIKE "hey kankri, let's fuck" AND KANKRI WAS LIKE "N9, Cr9nus it is very triggering t9 me that y9u w9uld disrespect the fact that I am celi6ate, which I KN9W y9u kn9w 6ecause I have menti9ned it t9 y9u many times, and it is disapp9inting t9 me that y9u will n9t respect this ab9ut me. I'm afraid we can n9 l9nger 6e friends 6ecause I am just s9 disapp9inted in y9u right n9w, I mean really I never expected this fr9m y9u, I am hurt. I mean, I th9ught I c9uld trust y9u t9 accept me, as I am accepting 9f y9u as an individual, yet y9u c9nstantly disregard my feelings, and that hurts me deeply. Perhaps if y9u rectify y9ur 6ehavi9r, we can 9nce again 6e friends, 6ut f9r n9w, we cann9t." CRONUS GASPSLSED AND HE WAS JUST LIKE "but kankriiiii" AND KANKRI WAS LIKE "N9, Cr9nus. I am leaving n9w, and I c9ntinue t9 be very disapp9inted in y9u." "but kaaaaankriiiiiii" "N9, CR9NUS." "BUUUUT KAAANKRIIIIIIII"  
AAND CRONUS CONFITNUE TO FOLLOW KANKRIR BUT KANKRI WAS TOO FAST FOR HIM AT ONE POINT SO HE LOST HIM AND THEN CRONUS CRIE HIMSELF TO SLEEP BECAUSE HE IS LOSER AND ALSO HE ATTMEPTED SUICIDE BUT NOT REALLY BECAUSE HE WAS JUST DOING IF FOR ATTENTIION BECAUSE HE IS A HUGE TOOL AND THEN HE CRIED HIMSLE TO SLEP AGAIN FOR FIVE TIMES AND HE CONTINE TO BE A LOSTER THE END


End file.
